


Impossible

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Johnny and Claudia want things they can’t have.





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for request. Thanks to Judy for help betaing and to the readers. Also, there are a couple things to know: Anthony is Johnny’s father and Trevor is Claudia’s father in this fic. There has been no Clic and no SClaud or whatever the name for the Sonny/Claudia pairing is/was.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Impossible  
Characters: Johnny and Claudia  
Pairing: Johnny/Claudia  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het.  
Summary: Johnny and Claudia want things they can’t have.  
A/N: This story is written for request. Thanks to Judy for help betaing and to the readers. Also, there are a couple things to know: Anthony is Johnny’s father and Trevor is Claudia’s father in this fic. There has been no Clic and no SClaud or whatever the name for the Sonny/Claudia pairing is/was.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, characters, setting or anything you recognize and I’m not making any money from writing this.  
Words: 539 words without title and ending.

I REPEAT: Johnny and Claudia are NOT related in this fic.

*Impossible*

It’s impossible not to love Claudia and no matter how many reasons Johnny comes up with for staying, he knows that no matter what, he just can’t continue to be with her. Even though he loves her and wants to marry her, he knows that Claudia’s just not the marrying kind.

Johnny would love to settle down with Claudia and have the two of them start a family and live in the world of white picket fences but he knows that dream is impossible.

Claudia loves the rush of Johnny’s father’s business and her father, Trevor, who works for Johnny’s father wants her to one day join them in taking over the empire.

Johnny’s father wants him to join them as well. But Johnny doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to be a part of the mob and no one is going to make him join, not even his psychotic father.

Some of the things that Johnny loves about Claudia could also be considered her downfall. Like how she loves to live life on the edge. Claudia loves to get involved in bar brawls, she loves to try and kick their enemies out of their territories and take over, no matter how many people she has to kill in the process to do it.

She loves to sleep with men that usually never give her a second look - like Jason Morgan, for instance and that could be dangerous. Jason and Claudia hate each other but on the night of Jason’s marriage to Sam McCall on May 21st, 2010, they slept together and not long after that, Sam McCall raised hell and came after Claudia.

While things did end somewhat peacefully, Johnny knows that Claudia isn’t a bit sorry for her actions and part of him wouldn’t want her to be. Because even though Johnny knows that what he wants is impossible, he just can’t seem to stop wanting it and part of him wonders if he will go crazy over it.

So he leaves Claudia, even though he knows she wants him to stay but would never ask. Claudia never wants anyone to think she’s weak and letting even Johnny know just how much she cares is a sign of weakness in her eyes.

So Johnny walks out the door of what was once their home and realizes something that has been there all along: People say nothing is impossible if you’re willing to make changes and sacrifices.

But the thing is, Johnny loves Claudia for who she is: flaws and all and the sad thing is that he never wants her to change, even though it means they can never be together again without killing each other emotionally and now, probably physically.

The two of them have damaged each other so much, that in the end it would be impossible for them to look at each other without wanting to grab the nearest gun and shoot the person who was causing them pain.

So Johnny wants to end it while both of them are still standing, as he ignores the fact that his heart cries out for Claudia. He wants them to be able to stay alive and if they are together, that won’t ever happen.

The end.


End file.
